A new wind blows
by NekuSuzume
Summary: Troubles start for Stella and Len as they find each other and partner up for the upcoming battles. Can Stella get over her hate of humans to work with Len? And can Len look past Stella to work with her? Read and Review. And Ocs are accepted.


Prologue

"Can I really trust him?"

'I need to get away.' 'I just can't forgive them.' 'I hated them so much for going around and disrupting things as they saw fit.' 'Yes they were only filled with hate.' 'I was told this by my father once.'

"Don't show any respect towards those things filled with grudges and inferiority complexes." 'I didn't listen, instead I only thought of my own problems, my own thoughts.' 'It's so painful, it's all so sad.' 'It's so frustrating, I want to stop it.' 'But even that wasn't allowed here.'

'I would just end up losing everything.' 'It's so painful, I hate it so much.' 'It's meaningless, so I want to erase it.' 'I just wanted to throw everything away.' 'I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs.'

'That's when I heard him across the cold street.' "You guys are a bunch of pigs aren't you?" "That's all you are, the jealous cat and pig filled with enough hate for yourselves you have to harass an innocent girl on the streets!" 'Without knowing anything I listened in on his rant, curious to know what he was saying.' 'The words he lined up were the cheapest of words and yet I couldn't quit listening.'

'I wondered where was the goal in trying to tell those guys anything, they weren't going to change because of you.' 'To them there are no rules so they easily crumbled apart because of it.' 'That's when I see them about to lash out in a delusional rampage, fueled by jealousy that drove them insane.' 'Without saying anything I jumped out from my dark corner.' 'Something in me couldn't let you get hurt.'

'My book was glowing as I was running towards you.' 'Could it have been that you were its owner?' 'You had to be its owner; I knew that you were instead of those drunks you were fighting.' I took them down easily, only to see a few more scratches on myself due to my fighting.' 'Even though it was an underhanded act I'll do anything to crush them or any in my way.'

'I beat them until they couldn't stand up.' 'Their misfortune is my nourishment and I somehow gain strength from it.' 'That's the proof of what I am.' 'I'm exposed, I'm broken.' 'I'm rusted, I'm crumbled.'

'Even if it was a lie, I didn't care.' 'As long as I existed, I could say whatever.' 'I vowed to take all the sinful corruption in that world and crush it.' 'I could hear him speak to me.' 'But all it was is just a thank you.'

"Thanks little girl for helping me, whats your name?" 'Why should I tell him, he's just another human.' 'But maybe he's different than other humans; also he did make the book glow.' "Um hey little girl, this book, why is it only one word is readable?" 'How is that possible?' "Give that back human, you're not allowed to put your filthy hands on it!"

'Quickly I tried to take it away from him but I realized my body wouldn't move and I fell right there, on the cold ground.' "I guess my hunger finally caught up to me." "You need help and lucky for you my house is just a few ways away." "Why are you helping me human?" "Because it's not on my morals to leave a little starving girl on the streets so I'll take you home and you'll tell me your name is that a deal?"

"I suppose so human, my name is Stella rune." "All right my name is Len Kazume, nice to meet you Stella." "Likewise Hu- I mean Len." 'There I collapsed on his shoulders and when I woke up I found myself on a sofa that wasn't torn up.' "Len your little guest is awake." "Who are you miss?" "Oh I'm Mina Kazume but you can call me ." "All right, I guess." "So you finally woke up huh sleeping beauty?" "Hmph where's my book at?" "Don't worry about, it's safe, I just wanted to take a look while you were asleep." "And did it do you any good?" "Actually yes, I could only read one word but nether less I could read it." 'That was when I knew that he was the books reader and my partner.' "Wait to prove let's go outside in to a empty area." "But why should we?" "Trust me it'll be important to if you can read the book."

'Stella practically dragged me to the empty spot behind my house and directed herself towards the woods.' "Ok to prove you can read that spell human!" "I don't see what so amazing about this one word but here I go, Jikur!" 'I knew it, he can read my book, I finally found my partner.' 'Before my eyes were an unbelievable sight, a little 9 year old girl had shot out enough wind to bring down a whole forest of trees and just like that I was thrust into the world of the momodo.' "Now then what do you think of my power?" 'Before I could muster an answer my little brother had answered for me.' "Awesome Stella I didn't think that you could do that!" "Umm who is this?" "Oh this is my younger brother, Leo he's 8 years old." "Oh well it's nice to meet you Leo." Likewise Stella I hope you stay for a while." "All right kids it's time to come in, and Len don't read that book at the table, I love my house the way it is." "Don't worry mom it's all going to be in order and none of it destroyed." "Good, now get in here before you catch your death." 'Hmm these specific human's seem tolerable but still can I trust Len?'

Ok that was my first zatch bell fanfic and as for Oc's I will take them but they will not be used until chapter two cause, well you'll see but just send them in if you want and also creative reviews will be appreciated but no flaming(No severe) Just tell me about my grammar, etc, etc. And if any spells seem similar to the spells in the show, I'm sorry for that because I made the spells up from Info I got on the wiki so yeah but one thing about oc momodo's ONLY 7 SPELLS EACH.


End file.
